its in our blood
by lovebug182015
Summary: 5 new superstars come into the WWE in the middle of big changes what does this mean for our 5 main characters well read to find out what happens whether or not they will stay and make it big in the company or leave after all its in their blood
It's Monday night raw in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, the buzz going around was that the WWE was going back to their attitude era ways and everybody was more than excited for that to happen - Roman Reigns music hit and he walked through the crowd to the ring.

"At survivor series my dreams came true I had the WWE world heavyweight championship in my hands but because I don't respect Triple H or whatever his excuse is he had Sheamus come down here and cash in."

"now that was all good but when he made me have the 5 minute match with him for the title and my boys couldn't come ringside but his could that was just fucked up"

Right about then Triple H's music hit and he came out on to the ramp with the league of nations and the new day with him everybody could tell what was going to happen it was no secret.

"Roman why do you keep insisting that I have personal issues with you? I don't, you're just simply my employee if I took personal issues out on you that would be horrible."

He just smirked as the boys beside him finally got tired of waiting and ran towards the ring just then Dean Ambrose and Jimmy and Jey USO jumped the barricade behind the announcer table and got in the ring with roman –Roman started laughing.

"Guys don't even bother with these idiots they're not worth the trouble there just a bunch of little puppy dogs that's all besides as hunter put it there's always a plan b."

Just then before the League Of Nations and New Day could get into the ring the lights flickered and the speakers blared skid row

"Since I was born they couldn't hold me down Another misfit kid, another burned-out town  
Never played by the rules  
I never really cared  
My nasty reputation takes me everywhere  
I look and see it's not only me  
So many others have stood where I stand

We are the young so raise your hands

They call us problem child

We spend our lives on trial

We walk an endless mile

We are the youth gone wild

We stand and we won't fall

We're the one and one for all

The writing's on the wall

We are the youth gone wild"

The lights flashed black and blue and standing at the top of the ramp over top of a knocked out triple h were 5 girls one had shoulder length black hair and was wearing dark wash ripped bootcut jeans with a pepsi blue tanktop ,same as the other 4, holding a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, beside her stood a girl with shoulder length light brown hair holding 2 kendo sticks with what looked like nails.

Beside her stood a girl with rib length straight red hair holding triple h's very own sledge hammer next to her stood a girl with a half shaved head of midnight black hair with neon green streaks in it holding a cane.

In the middle of them standing over top of triple h with a biker chain wrapped around her hand was a short girl with wavy blonde and brown hair that went down to the backs of her knees turning back to the ring the League of Nations and company found that Roman Reigns and the usos along with Dean Ambrose were no longer in the ring.

There was time to think before the girls started running down to the ring and attacked the group of guys the red head smacked Big E across the back with head of the sledge hammer and started beating him with it Kofi Kingston grabbed her by her shirt and threw her into the steel steps and turned around right into a superman punch by Roman.

A cane was brought down over Bade Barrett's ribs repeatedly while he lay prone on the ground a baseball bat covered in barbed wire was currently smashing Rusev and Alberto Del Rio in the face leaving them a bloody mess while in the corner of the ring Xavier Woods was getting beat with the kendo sticks them eventually breaking across him leaving him bloody in the corner.

In the middle of the ring standing tall and mocking the short girl in front of him Sheamus was standing over top of her just glaring at her while talking "get your arse out of here little princess before you get hurt"

All he received in response to that was a deadly smirk from the girl before she punched him in the stomach taking him to his knees she quickly got behind him with the chain wrapped around his neck and started choking him until he passed out she released him leaving him in the middle of the ring face down the other 4 girls came over to her looking no worse for wear; at this point Triple H is just waking up sitting up at the top of the ramp.

The girls each stared down the men before backing up and slipping out of the ring. They paused at the barricade, waiting for a moment and leaping over it and disappearing into the crowd with Roman and company following behind.


End file.
